Among many types of footwear and foot care products being sold in the market nowadays, there are orthopedic footwear and orthotics that dedicate to providing pain relief and support for foot, ankle, and spine in order to prevent different health problems in those body parts. To be able to deliver such pain relief and support, it requires customization for those orthopedic footwear and orthotics to fit ergonomically into the soles of a particular wearer's foot; however, that customization takes hours to be done. Moreover, normally made of low resilient materials, those orthopedic footwear and orthotics do not absorb the ground reaction force effectively, reducing their ability of preventing health problems. For those orthopedic footwear and orthotics that are mass-produced identically and are not customized, they do not fit into a particular wearer's sole well; therefore they cannot effectively provide pain relief or proper support for foot, ankle, and spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,412 presents an orthopedic shoe that can be configured to better fit a wearer's sole; however, it cannot fit into a particular wearer's sole as it is not produced particularly for him and as there is no any individual customization provided. U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,074 B1 presents customized molded orthotic shoe insert method and apparatus, which can provide well-fitted shoe inserts. However, this shoe insert needs time to be made. Besides, made of heat malleable synthetic resin material, this shoe insert has low resilience; therefore, it won't absorb the ground reaction force very well, reducing its ability of preventing health problems in foot, ankle, and spine.